Sirens
by billyjbradshaw
Summary: Serena Usagi prays for her mother to fall in love with a man, someone who will make her mother stay. She does, Serena’s new teacher and coach: Darien Shields. But one night leads to disaster and Darien finds himself in love with Serena and together they
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sirens

Author: Billy sopinkprincess

Email: N/A

Rating: PG 13+

Summary: Since her father left when she was in grade 4 her mother has been going through men like shoes and moving each time she gets dumped. Finally in her senior year Serena (Usagi) prays for her mother to fall in love with a man, someone who will make her mother stay. She does, Serena's new teacher and coach: Darien Shields, whom she hates. Serena gets exactly what she prayed for: her mother is in love. But one night leads to disaster and Darien finds himself in love with Serena and they begin a torrid love affair.

Chapters: 1

Status: Unfinished

Year Completed: N/A

Size:

**In Dedication to**: As One readers. I'm trying to get over Writers block.

**Please review me!**

PROLOUGE 

'Dear Lord, She's doing it again. She's making us move.'

"GRAB YOUR STUFF!"

'She does this every three months lord…'

"I'm NOT joking! PACK!"

'If you could just find her somebody, somebody to love that'll make her stay I promise I'll be good.'

"USA!" she quickly unfolded her hands and made the sign of the cross.

"Yes mom."

"I told you to pack." The blond haired teenager nodded her head and turned to pack her things. She tried her best not to cry. She wiped the tears from her face and paused to sniffle.

She paused when she heard her sniff. She lowered her head.

"I'm sorry about this Usagi. I really thought I had a keeper this time." Serena shrugged her shoulders and tried to smile for her mom. "I'm fine mom. Move on!" She said throwing her fist in the air. Her mother smiled and nodded, doing the same thing, "Move on!" she cried throwing her fist in the air. Serena nodded and went back to packing.

'Lord please, if you can find it in your heart, please let my mother find someone to love. I don't want to move again.'

---------------------

CHAPTER 1 

"This place is nice isn't it, Usa?" Kerry said unpacking a cup and handing it to Serena.

"Very." She replied putting the cup in the cupboard. Kerry's shoulder's slumped down at her daughters response. She was lying.

"Usagi. I'm sorry that I made us mov-"

"Mom. I told you it's okay. I really don't mind. I like traveling. Really I do." She looked down. It was going to be her senior year. She wondered if she'd ever get to go to her prom. She'd moved around so much she'd never been able to go. She'd been to 11 different schools since her freshman year, not counting the numerous times since grade 5. She'd never get recruited into any good college's because by the time track season scouts came around she was moving again.

"I know. Why don't we go shopping." Kerry suggested putting down the cup covered with newspaper.

"Mom we still need to unpack." Serena picked up the cup and unwrapped it.

"Oh Usa come on, don't you want to make your mommy happy?"

'Lord why is it that my mother makes me feel like the adult?' Serena rolled her blue eyes skyward and gave in.

"Fine." She sighed. Her mother jumped up and clapped her hands, "By the way we have to stop by the high school. You have to enroll me." Kerry nodded her blond head and looked at her daughter.

"You have my hair and you have my eyes…so why is it you look like your father?" Kerry asked examining her daughter.

"Mom." Kerry shook her head and smiled.

"You're father was georgous Usa, I won't fault him for that." She paused and looked into her eyes, "Don't ever leave me like your father. He betrayed me."

"Mom." Serena began, Kerry smiled and grabbed her daughter's hand. "Let's SHOP!"

Serena hauled the bags against her side and struggled up the steps to the school. Kerry treaded happily up the steps her heels clicking as they hit the stone. Usagi blew a strand of hair away from her face, 'why is it when WE go shopping, I end up carrying the bags?'

Kerry scurried down the hall looking for the office.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?"

"Huh? I-I" Kerry looked up to find a handsome stranger standing by one of the doors. He smiled. She melted.

"Sorry, my name's Darien Shields."

"Oh…I um, I'm looking for the office." She blushed. He nodded his head and waved his hand, "this way." She nodded and followed him. She stared at his back and wondered what he'd look like naked. She shook her head and tried to rid herself of the sinful thought. He had black hair and a tan face. She bet he worked out in the sun. She sighed at the thought.

"Here we are." He said stopping abruptly. She bumped right into him.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay."

"So do you have kids who go here?" Kerry asked.

"No, no kids."

"Oh really? You and your wife don't want children?" He laughed.

"No I'm not married."

"Girlfriend?"

"You're very noisy."

"I am when I'm interested." She replied. Darien laughed and looked up the ceiling.

"You're husband know you're so flirtatious?"

"No husband."

"Then I might be able to give you my number." He smiled.

She had just made it up the steps when her mother came running out.

"Oh USA, you can never guess what happened!" she squealed. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Met a guy? Got his number?" she mumbled. Her mother always acted this way. 'Great, we'll be moving sooner than I thought.' She inwardly cursed God.

"Oh and he's so handsome."

"Did you enroll me?" she asked ignoring her mother's excitement.

"Yes, of course, you start tomorrow, here's your schedule." She handed Serena put a folded paper in one of the bags.

"I didn't get to choose my classes." Serena protested.

"Oh darling, I just enrolled you in the same classes as your other school. Stop frowning, your mother is happy. I'm so happy we moved here." Kerry called behind as she made her way down the steps.

"I'm not." Serena whispered under her breath trudging down the stairs.

'Lord, I thought we had a deal?' Serena thought as she wrapped a scarf around her neck. She looked at her reflection. She had her mother's eye color and her mother's hair color. But she had her father's eyes, she had her father's silky thin hair, she had his hands, and his noise, she had his lips and his ears, she had his height. She sighed and plopped down on her bed. Slowly, she opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out an enveloped addressed to her.

_To my darling Usa._

_Daddy loves you._

He'd left her a note before he left, but she couldn't open it and she couldn't bring herself to tell her mother either. She closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears.

---------------------

"Daddy's going away," he had come into her room late at night. He turned on her pink night lamp, and his faced glowed pink. There were tears staining his cheeks.

"Where are you going daddy?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She wiggled to sit up but her placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her put.

"Away." He answered tears falling from his brown eyes.

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

"No, you have to stay with mommy."

"I want to go with you!" she protested.

"Hush now darling. I don't want you waking mommy." Serena nodded and lay back,

"You have to take care of mommy. Can you do that for daddy?" Serena nodded. He bent down and hugged his 9 year-old daughter. Serena pulled back and looked back at her father. She lifted her hands and wiped the tears from his face.

"Gomen ne. Aishiteru, Usagi-chan. Gomen ne. I'm so sorry." He told her, his Japanese accent becoming obvious.

"Aishiteru, Oto san."

The next day she woke up to find her father gone and an envelope next to her pink night lamp.

---------------------

She put the envelope back in the drawer. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door and took a deep breath, 'you can do this Serena.' She plastered a smile on her face and walked to the door.

"OH Usa, I forgot to tell you, I signed you up for the track team."

"Mom!" Serena spun around to glare at her mother, "I TOLD YOU"

"I know, I know" her mother said waving her hands in the air, "you told me you didn't want to enter into any sports but this high school has the best track team in the state, and you love running." Serena shook her head in disbelief, "I'm not going." She grumbled opening the door.

"By the way I have a date tonight. I'll be home late" Serena rolled her eyes. 'Just great.'

She dragged her feet as she walked to school. She wished she had a car, then she could ride into the sunset away from her mother and find her father.

"I miss you dad." She whispered.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Serena looked up to see a blond haired guy in a letterman sweater staring down at her.

"No, I was just. I…"

"was just talking to yourself?" He laughed. She glared at him at walked past him. He ran up to catch her.

"Hey, I was just joking." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on. You're new." She turned her head to look back at his chocolate brown eyes.

"Name's Andrew Summers, Football king of John Adams High." Serena took a glance at him.

"Okay. Bye." Serena continued on her way. He stepped in front of her again blocking her path. She moved on the side, he did the same.

"Will you move?"

"Didn't you hear me? Football king?"

"Okay Football king will you move." Serena replied irritatedly.

"I've given you my name, so how's about yours."

"I didn't ask for your name." Serena said pushing him aside with her shoulder. She walked up the steps not bothering to look back.

Andrew rubbed his shoulder.

"Ouch." He smiled. She was sure something. He ran up the stairs to catch up with her.

"Hey." Serena rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Just a name." He said elbowing her side. She continued to ignore him. She stopped when she saw locker 803.

"This your locker?" he asked as she opened a small paper. She didn't answer. She looked back at the lock and twisted left, right, left and then lifted the handle to open the door. He leaned back on the lockers.

"You going to give me that name?" He asked smiling. Serena slammed her locker.

"Is this guy giving you trouble?" said a raven haired girl wearing a cheerleader's uniform. Serena turned to the girl.

"Yea."

"Andrew. Leave her alone."

"Hey Rei, all I asked for was a name." Rei rolled her eyes at him and turned to Serena. She put her hand out and smiled.

"My names Rei Martecelli." Serena smiled back and grabbed her hand, "Serena Tsukino."

"Sorry, guys like Andrew just don't know what NO means." Andrew smiled.

"She didn't say no."

"If she's ignoring you Summers it means no." Andrew shrugged.

"Some help you are, aren't you suppose to be cheering me on."  
"Whatever. You may have this school wrapped around your little jocky finger but me. NO." Andrew smiled strolling off, "Ya know you love me."

"Boyfriend?" Serena asked.

"Him? OH HECK no! He's like my brother, friends since grade school."

"Oh." Serena blushed in embarrassment.

"So where's your homeroom?" Serena looked back at her folded paper.

"Umm…Shields, A101?"

"You're so lucky. He's so mmm… delicious." Serena laughed, "But just your luck Summers is in your class." Rei linked arms with Serena, "Follow me."

"You'll really like it here." Rei told her as she showed Serena around campus.

"I think I already do." Serena laughed.

"Ahh, you're so sweet. Oh there are my friends. I'll introduce you." Rei picked up her pace. Her pom pom strings flew in the wind. Rei led her to three other girls.

"This is Mina." Rei said pointing at the blond haired girl in a red and white cheerleading outfit. The girl smiled and waved with a pom-pom in her hand.

"This is Lita." Lita smiled slightly and waved. She had brown hair and was wearing a white tank top and blue jeans.

"And this is dear Ami…" Rei said motioning to the girl reading a book. "Ami." Rei called again. The girl didn't move her head.

"AMI!" Ami looked up for a second, smiled at Serena and then went back to her book.

Rei smiled.

"Book worm." She explained.

"Everyone this is Serena, she's in Shields' homeroom."

"Oh you're with me and Ami." Mina smiled.

"It's 7:50 guys we gotta get to class. Can you Mina?" Rei looked to Mina.

"Oh yea, of course. Come on Serena!"

Serena walked on with a cheerful Mina and Ami who continued to walk and read.

"Don't you guys have a bell system?" Serena asked Mina.

"No, they're trying to prep us for college." Ami called from her book.

"We do have a PA system though, for important reminders and so forth. Well here we are! A101 class of the HOTTEST teacher EVER!" Mina laughed.

When she saw him she held her breath. He was magnificent. He had glasses on the bridge of his nose and his black hair brushed his blue eyes. His top button was unbuttoned giving everyone a glimpse of his chest. She stopped in the middle of class.

"Breathe." Mina whispered in her ear. Serena broke out of her daze. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey, Mina! Over here." Andrew waved his hands in the air. Mina smiled and led Serena to the back of the class.

"Why hello again Serena." He said winking at her.

"Oh you've met already."

"Huh?" Serena was still staring in awe at her teacher.

"You met Andrew?"

"Oh right. Yea, just outside." She said still staring at her teacher.

"Close your mouth and wipe the drool why don't you?" Mina laughed. Serena turned around and blushed.

She had to be the luckiest girl in the world. Not only was he her homeroom teacher, he was her calculus teacher and her physical education teacher.

"He only teaches three periods you're lucky, you got two out of three!" Rei cried sitting on the bleachers.

"He coaches our girls and boys track team." Lita said looking out at the field.

"Track team?" Serena perked up.

"Yea? You thinking of trying out?"

"Well I ran track at some of my other schools…"

"Oh great, team tryouts are tomorrow You came at the right time!" Lita smiled.

"Saturday?"

"Yea, it's at 7 in the morning."

"You've defiantly won Lita over. She's captain of the track team, breathes and eats track." Rei laughed. She glanced down at her watch, "Oh man, get up, get up!" Rei said turning to Mina. "Practice." The girls waved and ran down the bleachers onto the field.

"Why are they wearing-"

"There's a game tomorrow night. Got to wear uniforms before the big game, school spirit ya know?"

They lingered on the bleachers a little while after Rei left to watch the girls practice on the field. When she arrived home her mother had already gone. Serena ran into her room and flopped on her stomach. She smothered her face in the pillow and giggled. 'Thank you lord, thank you, please let this man my mother's dating, please let her fall in love, please let us stay. Oh he is so handsome!" She turned over and laughed aloud. She couldn't stop thinking about him. He was georgeous, she wanted to run her fingers through his hair, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted him to touch her, and she wanted to touch him, 'Lord help me.'

Her eyes flew open and she sat up and looked at the clock. It blinked 6:40. She nearly screamed and scrambled out of bed. She quickly tied her hair and put on her sweats, brushed her hair and rushed out the door.

She got to the field at 7:01. She walked behind Lita.

"You're late." Lita said stretching her arms.

"I'm so sorry, my clock didn't go off and I-"

"You!" Serena turned around to see her homeroom teacher towering over her. She gulped and looked into his eyes.

"Me?" she asked pointing to herself.

"You're late. Run a lap."

"But it was only a minute"

"Every minute you're late you run a lap."

"But I-"

"It's 7:02, now that's two laps."

"But I came at 7:01"

"And each minute more you spend wasting my time arguing is another lap, 7:03. Now that's three." Serena glared at him then turned around and began running.

'Lord you cheated me. You sent me a jerk.'

By the time practice finished she was ready to pass out. He worked her twice as hard as everyone else. He picked on her, called her names, told her that her running form was off, and made her run extra. By the end of tryouts she hated him. She hated him with every fiber of her being. When they were dismissed she fell on the grass and looked up at the sky.

"Get up Tsukino. If you're tired walk it off. Don't lay on the ground." He stepped over her. She sat up and sneered in his direction. What a jerk. A hand open hand stuck in front of her face. She looked up to see Lita reaching out to help her up. She took her hand and got up.

"Was your coach always such a jerk?"

"No. I actually never seen him work anyone so hard before. You must have got on his bad side." Serena shook her head. She didn't even do anything to him. She dusted her sweats off and turned to walk home.

"Well I doubt I made the team." She mumbled walking.

"You were the best out there today. I'm sure you made it." Lita called back.

Serena stumbled into the house. She could hear her mother singing from the kitchen.

"I surmise your date went well." Serena grumbled.

"Oh it was wonderful. He's so charming Serena. But…he's younger than me, do you think that's okay?" Kerry asked turning to her daughter. "OMI what, what happened to you?"

"Track try outs. The coach is a jerk." Serena said walking to the bathroom.

"I thought you said you weren't going to try out." Kerry said following her daughter. Serena removed her sweat shirt.

"Yea well, I did. And yes mom it's okay to date a guy younger than you." Serena turned on the water.

"Yes but 7 years…"

"Mom," Serena said pushing her mother out of the bathroom. "Check out Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore. Age difference is IN. And you look 21 so don't worry about it. Everyone thinks you're my older sister rather than my mother. You're georgeous."

Her mother stared blankly at the wall,

"Then why did he leave me?" Serena looked at the ground. Her mother did this often. She would faze out and ask questions like 'why did he leave me?' and 'what did I do?' Serena turned back to the bathroom and closed the door.

"I don't know mom. I don't know." She crumbled to the floor and cried.

"DEFENSE! DEFENSE!" The cheerleaders clapped their hands and raised it in the air cheering, "DEFENSE HOLD THAT LINE!" the crowd went wild. Serena looked out into the crowd. There were too many people. 'Maybe I should go home.' Serena thought to herself.

"Serena!" She looked up to see Ami waving her hands fervently in the air. She smiled and ran up the steps. She'd almost made it to Ami when she heard someone call,

"I see you have the energy to run up the steps, where was it today you ran slow?" Serena turned to see Mr. Shields stand up with the crowd when an interception was caught. He didn't even look at her. She wondered how he knew it was her. She ignored him and continued to walk up the steps. Anger flooded her. How did she EVER find him attractive?

"We're winning! Come sit!" Ami said patting a seat next to her. It was the first time Serena saw her without a book.

"I do like to do other recreational things other than reading and studying." She smiled.

"I…It's just." Ami laughed.

"See that guy." Ami said pointing to a guy on the bench.

"Number 48?" Ami shook her head, "No THAT one."

"The one with crutches?"

"He hurt his leg during a scrimmage in the summer."

"Boyfriend?" Ami blushed.

"I wish."

---------------------

Serena ran to her math class. Her History class had run a little late. She forgot to leave because she was so in to the lecture. By the time she glanced at her watch it was too late. She ran out of class and down the hall. She was discreet when opening the door. She had chosen the back door and waited until Mr. Shields was facing the chalk board. She slipped in quietly and tip toed to her seat.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Tsukino." Serena closed her eyes in shame.

"Is being late a habit of yours?" He asked turing around to face her. Her heart quickened. She looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry, my history class ran-" he cut her off,

"No excuses Tsukino. Take a seat." Serena slouched down in her seat.

She had decided by the end of class that he was just out to get her. Two more students entered after she did. He didn't even bother to reprimand them. She was picking her books up to leave for her next class when he stopped her.

"Miss Tsukino." He called to her. She stopped and turned around.

"I expect you to be on time." He threw something at her. She caught it and opened it up. It was a black sweats.

"Welcome to the team. Practice starts at 3:00 not later, not before. 3:00 sharp." Serena nodded and walked out the door.

She punched the wall. Dammit. She was sure she hadn't made the team.

'Great, now I'll have to see him twice everyday. Lord what did I do to deserve this torcher?' She walked slowly down the hall with her head down.

"Head UP Tsukino. You represent the track team now, which means you represent me. Don't embarrass me." She wanted to kick him. He walked briskly past her.

"Oh I'm so proud of you Usagi!" Kerry cried. "I would hug you but you're all sweaty and I have a date." Kerry spun around, "How do I look?" Serena looked at her mother. She was wearing a tight red top and tight jeans.

"Sexy. Same guy?" Her mother nodded her head.

"He's so wonderful. This is our third date already. Friday, Sunday, and now today, I really think I got one this time." Serena smiled. She was so used to hearing her mother say things like that.

"I'm sure you do mom." Serena walked past her mother to the shower. She refused to shower in the locker room. It would mean she would have to spend more time with her Jerk of a teacher/coach. Today he made her run 5 extra laps after practice for no particular reason.

"You're running form is still off. Run." He said pointing to the track.

"How many?" she asked in disbelief, practice was over.

"You run until you form is correct."

She growled. He was unbelievable. What kind of coach picks on ONE of his players? He was suppose to treat them all the same. She let the water run over her body for a while before washing her hair.

The phone rang just as she stepped out of the shower. She ran to the phone thinking it was her mother.

"Hello?" Serena practically yelled into the phone.

"Ouch. Serena?" Serena relaxed when she realized it wasn't her mother.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"It's Rei you silly goose! Anyway. I wanted to let you know that Summers likes you." Serena was confused.

"Who?"

"Andrew. Football king."

"Right…"

"So why don't you come out with us tonight. We're going to the pizza parlor on 45th and vine."

"Uh, yea sure."

It took her an hour to get there. The bus was slow. She walked through the sliding doors and looked around. The place was crowded. Every booth was taken and she couldn't make anyone out.

"Serena!" Mina came from behind her, "I heard Summers likes you." She giggled.

"Oh well"

"You're so lucky. He's so handsome." Mina sighed.

"Im really not-"

"Come on." Mina said dragging her to the booth.

"Serena!" the girls greeted. Rei stood up and stood next to her friend.

"You know the girls and Andrew. This is the looser jocks he hangs with…Chad, Ken, and Craig." Serena looked at Craig and immediately remembered him as the guy Ami had pointed to, "Guys this is Serena."

Each of them waved, "So you're the famous Serena we've been hearing about." Chad said rising to his feet to shake her hand.

"This guy won't shut up about you." Andrew blushed,

"Shut up man."

"Come sit." He said motioning to the empty seat by Andrew. Serena nodded her head and slid into the booth.

"Now about that joke…" Andrew started.

"Did you have a good time?" Andrew asked as he parked outside her house. Serena nodded.

"I did. I've never really had friends before." Serena replied honestly.

"Why?"

"We just kept moving." She answered. Andrew nodded. He wanted to kiss her. He wondered if he could.

"You're really funny Andrew and nice. I like hanging around with you guys. You make me laugh." Andrew smiled.

"I like making you laugh."

"But I can't really…get into anything right now. Not until I'm sure" Andrew nodded.

"I just don't want to get involved and then have to move you know. And I don't really know you…"

"No problem. I can be patient. Patience is key to every sport." He paused, "I'm lying aggressivness is. But I'm not rushing you." He leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek.

"Friends. When you're ready for something more…let me know." Serena nodded and opened the door.

'Lord I'm sorry for being so mean earlier. Thanks for sending me good people.'

---------------------

'Dear lord, It's been one month and so far so good. My mom is happy with her relationship and I have actually made real friends. People who actually like me. I think my mother's in love. Thank you for giving her someone to love. She says she's bringing him over for dinner tonight. I'm finally going to get to meet him. I hope I like him.'

Serena helped set the table as her mother ran back and forth in the kitchen. She was a nerveous wreck.

"I hope Kenji likes what I cook. I'm a horrible cook, Kenji should've cooked." Serena stopped setting the plates.

"Mom." She was doing it again. She was fazing out.

"MOM!" she yelled. Her mother shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I…I don't know what happened." Serena walked over to her mom and hugged her. She could change her last name back to her maiden name and she could move as far away as she wanted, but she could never really escape him.

"Oh Usa I'm fine." Kerry said pushing her daughter away.

"How was school?"

"Horrible. I HATE my teacher, I hate my coach, he picks on me on purpose." Serena grumbled. The door bell rang and her mother nearly flew.

"Oh that's him…will you, will you get the door? I need to fix my hair." Kerry ran to the bathroom. Serena laughed and walked to the door.

"Mr. Shields…what are you? What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm here for a date."

"No…you couldn't be…" Just then her mother appeared by her side.

"Oh Darien! You're here!"

"This…This is your boyfriend?" Serena turned to her mother. Kerry smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes. Darien this is my daughter."

"You're daughter is actually one of my students." Darien said looking at Serena's shocked face.

"I'm a bit confused your last names are different and I thought her name was bunny?"

"I changed my last name back to my maiden name and Usagi is her nick name. Kenji gave it to her. Because she looked like a little bun-"

"MOM!" Kerry waved her hands in the air.

"Sorry sorry." Serena looked back at her teacher then at her mom.

"You know what? Suddenly I'm not that hungry." Serena walked into her room and shut the door.

"Now what's got into her." Darien shrugged his shoulders and kissed her.

"No idea."

"Why did you do that?" Kerry asked her daughter when Darien left.

"I don't want you to see him anymore." Serena said through her covers.

"What?" Kerry pulled the covers down.

"I don't want you to see him anymore." She repeated.

"Serena." She was putting on her parental tone now.

"Usagi…"her voice softened, "I love him."

"He's my teacher," Serena argued.

"Please." Kerry begged her. Her blue eyes softened. Serena looked away.

"Okay."

She avoided him every time he came around. Her mother began bringing him over the house more often. When she did, she'd lock herself in her room. His attitude towards her didn't soften although she thought it would. Most times when a man is going out with her mother they tend to try to butter her up. Get close. Instead he picked on her more, made her run more. He made her hate him more.

"I can't do this. She's my daughter." Kerry told him. Darien looked away.

"Please, just get to know her. Take her out for a day. Make her see the wonderful man I see." She said. Darien shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please Darien. If you care for me for us, you'll do this." Darien looked back at her and nodded his head.

"Fine." Kerry smiled and kissed him, "Thank you." He looked back at her. This isn't a good idea.

"Get up!" Kerry shook her daughter. Serena rubbed the sleep from her eyes and groaned.

"Get dressed you're going out." Kerry left her daughters bed and went to run the shower.

Serena grumpily got out of bed and into the shower.

"Where am I going?" Serena asked when she got out. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked out.

"With me." She nearly tripped and fell on her face. He was standing in her house and she was in nothing but a bath towel. She ran into her room. She closed her eyes. She was imagining things. She put on her clothes and looked back at her reflection. Yes. She was imagining things. She walked out of her room and found him leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed he looked handsome. She gulped and then shook the thought from her head.

"Are you ready?" He asked her, his eyes still closed.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're going to bond."

"As if."

"This is what your mom wants. Now get in the car." He turned to the door but paused when he didn't hear her following.

"Now. That's an order Tsukino." Serena eyes narrowed. She stomped past him to the gate. She kicked it open and went to his car. Sports car. How like him, superficial and shallow.

They sat on a boat for over 8 hours saying nothing. Her butt ached. Fishing, yea right. He hadn't caught a thing. The sun had gone down and it was beginning to get cold. He rowed the boat across the lake. She was upset and she wanted to go home.

He climbed out of the boat onto the dock. She tried getting out. She jumped up. She couldn't reach the dock. He had his back to her. She refused to ask him for help. What kind of guy doesn't help a girl out of a boat? He knew she'd be stuck. She jumped again. The boat rocked left, then right and immediately tipped over. She was under water, she couldn't breath, she couldn't swim. She tried to get to the surface but the boat stuck under the boat. She screamed for help. 'Lord I don't want to die.'

He heard the boat flip over. He stood up slowly and walked to the edge of the dock. He looked at the water and waited for her to surface. She didn't come up. Why wasn't she swimming up? He dove in. He grabbed her and swam to the ladder. He propped her up and hauled her onto the dock. He checked her pulse. He was just about to administer CPR when she coughed out water. He shook his head in anger. Scooping her up in his arms he put her in his car and drove to his apartment.

He pointed to the bathroom still unable to talk to her.

"There's in there." She stripped her off her wet clothes and stepped into the shower. He took her wet clothes and put them in the dryer. He wanted to strangle her. He paced back and forth trying to calm himself down.

Fifteen minutes later she walked out of the shower in a white towel robe. She was drying her hair with a towel. He was still angry.  
"WHAT THE HELL were you THINKING?" he roared. She flinched.

"When you fall in the water you SWIM UP!" he yelled.

"You're mother-"

She couldn't stand it.

"I want you to stop dating my mom." She said it flat out.

"What?"

"I WANT you to STOP dating my MOM!" she yelled. He glared at her. His eyes lowered for a second and then he turned to look at a wall.

"Grab some clothes from my drawer and put them on." He said angrily. She didn't want to. She wanted to yell more. She wanted to say she hated him. She wanted him to KNOW how much he torchered her. She breathed and remember her mothers soft blue eyes begging her to try. She turned around and went to his room.

She opened his drawer and grabbed out a blue button shirt boxers. The shirt went down to her thighs and the boxers were much to big to fit. She took them off, the shirt would be sufficient enough. She walked out and saw him leaning against a wall. His eyes were closed again. He was trying to wash the thought from his head. He heard her footsteps. He lowered his head and saw her standing in the hall with nothing but his shirt. His throat itched again.

"NEXT TIME YOU'LL SWIM OR I'LL LEAVE YOU THERE TO DROWN!" he said walking up to her. She tired, dear lord she tried.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

"A guy who KNOWS how to swim!"

"You are so incesitive! You're a jerk! An Asshole! How I EVER found you attractive is BEYOND ME!" she yelled back.

"What!" he yelled back.

"WHATEVER like you don't know girls fawn over you. You know it and you GLOAT in it. So what! So I liked you for a millisecond and wanted to run my fingers through your hair, kiss you and touch you, so WHAT if I wanted you to touch me. If I KNEW you were such a JERK the thought would have NEVER crossed my mind. And my mom WILL see what a JERK YOU ARE! I HATE YOU! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO YOU AND YOU PICK ON ME! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? I THOUGHT YOU'D BE A LITTLE NICER WHEN YOU FOUND OUT YOU WERE DATING MY MOM BUT YOU GOT WORSE!"

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, I NEED TO DO THAT!" he yelled back, he tried to walk away. She grabbed his arm.

"WHY? Why do you need me to hate you? Because that's what you're doing!"

"Let go."

"Or what? You going to pick on me more!"

"Let go of me now." He commanded.

"Not till you tell me WHY you're so mean to me."

"So I wont…"he paused and shook his head, "Let me go NOW or you'll regret it." Serena laughed,

"What make me run more? Assign more homework, embarrass me in front of class? Tell mom, huh Wha-"

His lips cut her off. She was being crushing in between a wall and his chest. His hands were touching her. She tried to push him off but he pressed her against the wall harder. He forced her mouth open with his tongue. She couldn't think. Her mind was going into over drive. Her mouth moved against his. His hands roamed her body and she moaned in reaction. He stopped kissing her and pulled away. His hands took the sides of his shirt she wore, he tore it off her and flew the rag on the floor. She didn't have time to react, he crushed her against him again and kissed her neck.

"You have no idea how much I wanted you." He said hoarsely kissing her neck. She moaned as his hands moved to her breast.

"I wanted you the moment you walked in to my class." He licked her neck and took off his shirt.

"I want you." He said again and again. He stripped himself of his clothing and drove himself inside her. She screamed in pain. Her head fell into his neck and she bit down as hard as she could. She wanted him out of her. She struggled to get off but she was crushed against the wall. He stopped moving. What the hell was he doing?

It seemed like a dream. Something he'd fantasized about all the time. He didn't think it was real. He felt the hot tears sting the bite on his neck. He grabbed her head and wiped her tears away. What had he done? He looked into her eyes. He was asking for forgiveness. She looked back at him. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. She was slow to respond. But she gave in to the tender kiss.

He meant to say he was sorry. The kiss was meant to say sorry. But it turned into something else. He could feel her start to move against him. He groaned. He needed her to stop. He tried to let her down but she locked her legs around him. She was moving against him again. He tried to calm himself down but her movement was making it impossible.

He kissed her and she tightened her lips. She didn't' want him to kiss her. She wanted him to get out. But his lips were tender and she gave in. He opened his mouth and she followed in unison. She could feel her body heat up and tingle. She needed to move. She needed something…

He was trying to let her lead, let her get what she needed. But his own desire seemed to cloud his head. He tried to think straight. But the want to slam her against the wall again and again was becoming overwhelming. He couldn't do it any longer. He pushed her against the wall and slammed himself inside her. He didn't want to hurt her. He could feel her nails digging into his skin. He tried to stop but her thrusts against made him loose all self control.

She never knew anything could feel so good. She felt as if something was missing, something was building inside. She could felt as if she'd die. She tried holding back but she couldn't. She screamed his name aloud in terror. She thought she had died and reached heaven.

He felt her convulsing and tighten. She was almost there. Her grip on his back tightened and she yelled his name. He plunged himself one last time as she squeezed and spilt himself inside her. She slumped onto him, overwhelmed and exhausted.

'Lord what happened?'

---------------------

As you can see a bit R rated and different from my other story. Hope you all enjoyed and will **review me!** I'm just trying to…get over my writers block with As One.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sirens

Author: Billy sopinkprincess

Email: N/A

Rating: M

Summary: Since her father left when she was in grade 4 her mother has been going through men like shoes and moving each time she gets dumped. Finally in her senior year Serena (Usagi) prays for her mother to fall in love with a man, someone who will make her mother stay. She does, Serena's new teacher and coach: Darien Shields, whom she hates. Serena gets exactly what she prayed for: her mother is in love. But one night leads to disaster and Darien finds himself in love with Serena and they begin a torrid love affair.

Chapters: 2

Status: Unfinished

Year Completed: N/A

Size:

**Q: **A frequently asked question was: _Did Darien sleep with Serena's mom, cuz if he did that'd be GROSS _and _did Darien rape Serena?_

**A**: _Your answesr will be in this chapter_.

P.S. If you're still confused or have questions feel free to email me OR send them in a review.

**In Dedication to**: Whitey9h my wonderful beta reader. Everyone must hail freddy for being so AWESOME and correcting my terrible grammar. I am part moke (if you read my bio…you know what that is.) lol hence the bad grammar. Thank YOU for all the reviews.

**Author's note**: I just wanted to say that I DID put line breakers in the first chapter but for some ODD reason it didn't show up when I posted it. Sorry. I blame the document manager and word. _ALSO_ I wanted to address a review that said I was TRYING to sound smart by inserting Japanese. I was not trying to sound smart. I was trying to keep ties with the original SM (hence the Japanese language). However, I do NOT speak any Japanese at all, even though this island is a Japanese tourist magnet. I just looked up words on the internet. If I offended you at all, I'm sorry, you can blame it on google's search. Hahaha. It was my accomplice in all this and it will continue to be.

**Please review me!**

His glasses fell down to the bridge of his nose. He continued to read his lesson plan. He had decided to teach only three periods this year and spend the rest of his time training the track team. He ran his fingers through his hair. He'd have to set up more practices and possible practice on weekends. Wasn't he suppose to do something tonight? He closed his eyes trying to remember. A woman, right...date. He laughed. Women were so easy here. All he had to do was smile and they ran to him.

"A collection." he said to himself. He looked back at his lesson plan. He heard the door open and heard Mina laugh. That girl laughs like a hyena. He thought to himself. Now that date...where would he take her. He was thinking to himself when he saw a pair of tan legs. His eyes moved up to see a slender girl clinging on to her back pack strap. She was talking to the Summers boy and Milan and Porter. She nodded and smiled. He found himself staring at her. She was beautiful, like a Greek goddess. She sat down gracefully in her seat. He had almost forgotten he was conducting a class. He cleared his throat to get the classes attention. He would look at the back wall to avoid looking at her.

----------------------

It was just his luck. She was in two of his three periods. He groaned. He had completely ignored her throughout class. But he couldn't help but stare at her several times. He heard her laugh several times. It sounded like bell chimes. He smiled to himself. He shook his head to rid himself of the reaction. She was a student. He was a teacher. There was a line he reminded himself. The younger egotistic side of him begged to conquer her, to add her to the list of many he'd conquered. He wanted her. He stepped into the shower and washed his hair. He was going on a date. She looked good. She had blond hair, a nice body, her lips were thin but soft, her eyes were small and blue. By men's standards she was a good 8 or 9. But he couldn't stop thinking about the girl in his class. He laughed when prompted by her jittery like chuckle and he made sure her wine cup was never empty. When he dropped her off she was singing show tune songs.

"I had a wonderful time." she slurred. He smiled back at her.

"Same here."

"I was married." she blurted out, "but he left me." Score. This time he'd be a knight in shining armor. He liked that role. He liked it better than girls who admitted that their father left. Then he had to go play the loving father they never had.

"I have a daughter too. You'll meet her one day. Her names Usagi." She mumbled.

"Bunny?" Her blue eyes were small from the alcohol in her system. She nodded her head.

"Well you better get inside then." he told her. Rule one about knights in shining armor: You never sleep with her the first month. She is still vulnerable and therefore her guard is still up. Sex will be vigorous yes, but she'll weep thinking of the man that left her. The longer you wait, the more she trusts you. So by the time you do have sex, you won't have to wipe the tears away. She nodded her head and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Sunday night." he reminded her, and ALWAYS remember: the knight in shining amour ALWAYS sets a date in person. If you make her wait a day she gets anxious and insecure.

----------------------

He woke up at 6. He still had thoughts of her touching him. He closed his eyes and ran around the track. She was haunting him. He'd thought he'd be able to get a good night sleep. But the moment he closed his eyes, he saw her legs, her hair, her hands, and she was touching him. He wanted her badly. He ran harder. He looked down at his watch as he saw one of his captains run on to the track. Dedication. He enjoyed that in his captains.

"Coach!" Lita waved her arms in the air. Darien slowed down to a jog.

"I was thinking...maybe we could have one team captain." Darien stopped jogging and walked.

"There is only one captain." he told her.

"I mean not one for the boys and one for the girls, but I mean one captain for both boys and girls." she said. Darien ran his fingers through his sweaty hair.

"Did you talk to Chad about this?" he asked her.

"No." Lita's eyes flared at the mention of the other captain's name.

"You (two) break up?" Darien asked her. Lita looked down at the track.

"You know better than to bring personal business onto my track field."

"But he CHEATED on me!" Lita cried. She could feel the tears in her throat.

"Well hurt him the best way possible and just..."he put his hand on her shoulder, "move on. It's the most frustrating thing a girl can do because there is nothing we can do about it." he told her. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks coach."

"No problem, get to stretching with the recruits." He said pointing. Lita smiled and nodded her head. She ran to the group and instructed them to start with their arms. He saw her jog onto the field. She was wearing a tight sweat top that clung to her body. He groaned, he'd have to do something about this. He wanted to kiss her. He didn't know how, but he ended up behind her. His throat itched.

"YOU!" he hadn't meant to yell at her.

"Me?" she said looking around.

"You're late. Run a lap." he told her. He saw her eyes widen in surprise.

"But it was only a minute" she argued.

"Every minute you're late you run a lap." He lied. He didn't know what the hell made him say that. He'd opened his mouth to say hi and then something else came out.

"But I-" she began. He cut her off.

"Its 7:02, now that's two laps."

"But I came at 7:01" her eyes narrowed down angrily. She was adorable when she was angry.

"And each minute more you spend wasting my time arguing is another lap, 7:03. Now that's three." She glared at him one last time and turned to run.

"Coach, since when did we have that rule?" Lita asked.

"Since now." he lied. He tried to be nice. He couldn't help himself. The more he angered her the more he felt okay. He needed to bully her, he didn't want anyone to know.

When he ended practice she fell to the ground. He laughed inside. She was adorable. He walked by her and cleared his throat.

"Get up Tsukino. If you're tired walk it off. Don't lay on the ground." He walked over to her. He felt her gaze. He smiled. This was fun. It made him feel like a teenager.

He went to the game that night. He didn't want to but as a part of the faculty it was his duty. Right, like the game would fall apart if he didn't go?

"Serena!" He turned his head. He was sure he heard it. He looked up to see Porter waving her hands in the air. He looked down to see her running up the steps. He smiled.

"I see you have energy to run the steps." He sneered, "Where was it today? You ran slow." He kept his eyes on the game. He got up when the crowd cheered. He felt her staring holes into him. He kept a straight face. It was a game, to see how much he could affect her.

That's how he played it and that's what it became: A game. What new thing could he think of the tick her off?

----------------------

"He's dating a MILF, aren't you Dar," Johnson said before taking a swag of his beer.

"MILF? The fucking must be glorious." Aden said tipping his glass to Darien before chugging it down.

"I haven't FUCKed anyone…yet Aden. But speaking of fucked, I heard your little brother fucked my captain over." Darien paused and watched Aden smile, "You didn't happen to hear about it did you?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Aden set the whole thing up." Darien shook his head.

"I'm disappointed Aden. With your good looks you could score a girl your OWN age."

"But I don't want a girl my own age. I want her." Aden signaled the waitress for another beer.

"So he screws his baby brother over." Craven laughed.

"What can I say, I know what I want and I take it." Aden shrugged.

"How the fuck did you pull that off anyway?" Darien asked sipping his beer.

"Easy, trip to Hawaii. Flash couple Hamilton's in front of a local girl."

"You paid for a hooker?"

"No, Chad's not into that shit. I paid her to get him to fall for her. Took some time but it happened. She takes photos with her camera, gives me the film. I pop that little sucker into one of those little film canisters Lita's marked Chad. Chad thinks it's hers. She develops it and BAM I'm in."

"Asshole." Johnson laughed.

"She's not going to fuck you Aden." Darien said.

"She hasn't but she will. I just need to do your little thing. Play the perfect guy. What kind of guy does this call for?"

"I'm not going to give you instructions on how to fuck the captain of my girls track team."

"Like you haven't thought of it. All those hot tight asses running around the track…don't lie."

"I didn't, not her anyway."

"You guys are all a bunch of assholes." Craven laughed gulping his beer.

"All guys are assholes Craven." Aden corrected him.

"And that's why I've trained my sister to stick to the books. She is oblivious to the male species. Just as I taught her. She's going somewhere. So stay the fuck away from her." Craven said pointing to his pals.

"You're wrong." Darien corrected him.

"What?"

"You're sister's NOT oblivious to the male species. ACTUALLY I hear she has a thing with that athlete Craig Chang." Darien lifted up his beer towards Craven and chugged it down.

"Chang? That cripple?"

"He's not a cripple. He's injured." Darien said flagging down the waitress for another beer.

"No. She's just tutoring him. He's retarded or something." Craven said waving it off.

"Is that what they call it now days? Tutoring?" Johnson said turning to Aden.

"I don't know. I prefer the classic term: Fucking." Aden answered.

"She's NOT fucking him." Craven roared.

"And it'd be quite hard anyway he has an injured leg." Johnson interjected ignoring Craven.

"I never found injuries to be a problem when I fucked." Aden shrugged. Craven was just about to throw his empty glass at them when Darien snatched it from his hand.

"No, she's not fucking him. But he does like her." Craven sat back down.

"That bastard is NOT coming into the house anymore. Tutoring my ass."

"Hey, you think you could call me tomorrow when Ami comes home?" Aden asked.

"Why?"

"Because, Lita will probably be there."

"Fucken perv." The waitress came back with a two more beers.

"Aw by the way there's a new girl in town. A friend of Ami's, and you know I'm not partial to blonds but she's a little-"

"Back off." Darien said grabbing his beer.

"I'd like to see this piece of ass-" Johnson began.

"I said to back the fuck off." Darien said angrily.

"And you called me a fucken perv." Aden said shaking his head at Darien.

"You going for her?" Johnson asked his shoulders slumping.

"No." He perked up again.

"So as I was saying to CRAVEN-"

"She's on my track team. Back off."

"Sounds to me like you want her on more than just your track team." Aden surmised smiling.

"And she's the daughter to the woman I'm dating." Darien closed his eyes trying to block out the memory. He thought he'd had a heart attack when she opened the door and the realization that he was dating HER mom dawned on him. She'd avoided him ever since.

"The MILF?" Johnson asked.

"He can't get her." Craven said.

"I could but I won't." Darien stated.

"No...You would but you can't." Craven corrected.

"You think I can't get a 17 year old girl? If you haven't noticed I've been voted dreamboat every year since I started at that school. Every high school girl wants me."

"That doesn't mean you have high standing with her." Craven laughed.

"Listen the only reason I can't is because I'm a teacher and SHE's a student. Don't you remember that teacher and student scandal?"

"You're just using it as an excuse. You can't do it admit it." Aden said sipping his beer.

"Fuck you. 2 grand says I can."

"A piece." Craven interjected. Darien looked him in the eye and nodded, "A piece."

"You've got a bet Mr. Shields." They all gathered their beer in the center and toasted to seal the deal.

----------------------

Darien ran his hands through his hair.

"Fuck!" The alcohol had gotten the best of him. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel. He stepped out of his car. He was going to wake up with a smashing hang over tomorrow. Just great. At least he'd be too hangover to think about her. He should've said no. He nodded his head to the doorman as he opened the door. He still hadn't figured out what he'd do with her. He laughed. He knew what he wanted to do TO her. He shook his head. He needed to clear his head. She was a teenager for god sake! And he was a grown man. He was acting like a hormone driven teenager. He pressed the elevator button to his floor. What the hell did teenagers do anyway? The elevator door opened and he stepped out into the long corridor. He walked to his door and stuck the key in the key hole. 'I'd like to stick my-' he shook his head again. He had to stop. 2 grand...2 grand his head lowered. What the hell was he thinking? He walked in and slammed the door. The sound made him cringe and hold his head. He slowly walked to the coach and flopped over. He'd figure it out in the morning.

It was 7 when he got up. His head was aching. He walked crookedly to the bathroom and washed his face. He looked in the mirror.

"I look like shit." He turned on the shower. He left the house at 8, without any idea of what he'd do. He called Kerry when he was half way there.

"I have to go to work, so I'll leave the door open." she said cheerily. He tried to sound pleasant.

He arrived a little after and found the door was unlocked as she said. He stepped inside and closed the door. He leaned against the wall. What was he suppose to do with her. He heard the shower stop.

"Where am I going?" she opened the door and stepped out.

"With me." he answered turning to her. His jaw nearly fell off. She was wearing nothing but a towel. Water dripped off her hair and body. He imagined she'd look like that while she was underneath him. She squealed and ran into her room. He continued to stare where she was. She was wearing nothing but a towel. He banged his head against the wall and closed his eyes in an attempt to get the image out of his head. He needed to breathe. She emerged a moment later, he could smell her; vanilla strawberry.

"You ready." he said afraid to open his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she said. She hadn't told her.

"We're going to bond." he answered.

"As if."

"This is what your mom wants. Now get in the car." He turned to the door. He managed not to look at her. He began opening the door but stopped when he noticed she wasn't following.

"Now. That's an order Tsukino." He put on his coach voice. He felt her burn holes in his back. He smiled.

When they got outside she stopped for a moment and looked at his car. He smiled to himself. She wanted it, he knew it.

He hadn't figured out what they were going to do until he was half way there. It popped in his mind just as he was nearing it. The lake...fishing. The boat would still be there and all his fishing equipment would be there as well.

He knew she hated it. He saw her rock back and forth several times in attempt to get blood flowing to her legs and butt. He continued to stare out into the water. He tried his best not to pay attention to her and it wasn't an easy task. He wanted to take her into his arms and just-he cut the thought off at the root. He decided that they should row in when the sun began to set. He rowed back to the dock and climbed out. He began securing the boat first. He wondered if he should help her out. He smiled. No, he'd wait for her to ask. He slumped over and pulled the enough rope to wrap it around the post. He heard her jump. He wanted to laugh. He heard it again. Then he heard the boat swish water and then a splash. She fell in. He paused for a second and waited to hear her scream at him. She didn't. He stood up and walked over to the edge and looked out into the lake. She should've surfaced by now with a red face and angry eyebrows swearing him to hell. He waited a few seconds longer. He felt his heart panic. Where was she? He dove in. She was still under the boat kicking her feet and pushing the boat floor with her hands as if trying to push it up. He grabbed her and swam to the surface. What the hell was she doing? What kind of idiot tries to lift the boat up? You're suppose to swim out to the surface. He hurled her onto the deck. He checked her pulse. She wasn't breathing. He bent over to give her CPR but before he pinched her nose she coughed out water. He looked to the ground angrily and shook his head. What the hell was she thinking? He scooped her up and put her in his car. He would drive her to his apartment. Let her shower, dry her clothes and then he'd lecture her on WHAT she's suppose to do when she falls into the water. THEN he'd take her home and be done with the entire family. So what if he was out 6 grand. As of now, he didn't give a damn. She'd almost given him a heart attack. Dumb kid.

He pointed to the bathroom. He felt hot. He couldn't look at her.

"There's a robe in there." he managed. She nodded and went to the bathroom. He heard the wet clothes slap the floor. As soon as he heard the shower door close and the water go on, he quickly collected her clothes and threw them in the dryer.

He decided he wouldn't lecture her. He would ignore her, yes, he would ignore her. He paced back and forth. Then he'd wait till her clothes were done and send her home. She stepped out of the shower in the towel robe drying her hair. He looked up and saw her. He felt his throat itch again and before he knew it he was yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL were you THINKING? When you fall in the water you SWIM UP! YOUR MOTHER-" his intention was to say, your mother the both of you, I don't want any part of it. I don't want to deal with either of you, but before he could say it she cut him off.

"I want you to stop dating my mom." She was calm and her tone was dead. It caught him off guard.

"What?"

"I WANT you to STOP dating my MOM!" she screamed. He glared at her. But then he noticed that the robe was slipping off her chest giving him a good view of her cleavage. He looked away and tried to regain his composer. What the hell was she doing to him.

"Grab some clothes from my drawer and put them on." He needed her to be in clothes. He needed to think clearly and having her practically naked wasn't helping. He was surprise that she complied. He counted to 10. He needed to calm down. He would be calm. She came out of his room a minute later wearing nothing but his shirt. His hormones were screaming. He wanted to take her into his room and kiss her. His throat ached. He wanted to kiss her. He did the only thing he knew he could do to block out the temptation. He yelled at her.

"NEXT TIME YOU'LL SWIM OR I'LL LEAVE YOU THERE TO DROWN!" He threatened her. He walked up to her, towering over her. He wanted to intimidate her. He wanted her to fall and cry so he could dislike her. He hated girls who cried all the time. She disappointed him when she neither cried nor stepped down. She met his gaze and yelled back," WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

"A guy who KNOWS how to swim!" he retaliated.

"You are so insensitive! You're a jerk! An Asshole! How I EVER found you attractive is BEYOND ME!" she yelled back. He felt as if his head was knocked off his body. What had she said. Had she said he was attractive?

"What!" he yelled back. He hadn't meant to yell but he couldn't help it. He was already use to yelling at her. She rolled her eyes

"WHATEVER like you don't know girls fawn over you. You know it and you GLOAT in it. So what! So I liked you for a millisecond and wanted to run my fingers through your hair kiss you and touch you, so WHAT if I wanted you to touch me. If I KNEW you were such a JERK the thought would have NEVER crossed my mind. And my mom WILL see what a JERK YOU ARE! I HATE YOU! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO YOU AND YOU PICK ON ME! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? I THOUGHT YOU'D BE A LITTLE NICER WHEN YOU FOUND OUT YOU WERE DATING MY MOM BUT YOU GOT WORSE!" He looked down at her.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, I NEED TO DO THAT!" he yelled back, he needed to get away from her. She was too close for comfort. He was going to grab her stuff and tell her to get home. But she grabbed his arm.

"WHY? Why do you need me to hate you? Because that's what you're doing!" She hated him. It never occurred to him that she hated him. He ignored it. It was better if she hated him anyway.

"Let go." he said calmly.

"Or what? You going to pick on me more!"

"Let go of me now." He commanded. He really needed to get away from her. He wasn't angry anymore. He couldn't even yell anymore. He was staring at her legs and her cleavage. She hadn't even buttoned the top buttons. He needed to take a cold shower.

"Not till you tell me WHY you're so mean to Me." she argued.

"So I won't…" touch you, that's what he wanted to say, so I won't ravage you and kiss you. She didn't understand the effect she had on men. It was baffling, irritating but so sexy.

"Let me go NOW or you'll regret It." she laughed. "What make me run more?" Her voice faded from his head. "Assign more homework," She was so sexy with just his shirt on, "embarrass me in front of class?" She wasn't wearing his boxers he could tell. That was it. He couldn't just stand there while she held on to his arm, "Tell mom? Huh Wha-"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her hard. He pushed her against the wall. She didn't respond and he didn't care. He forced her mouth open with his tongue. His hands ruthlessly roamed over her body. He heard her moan. It drove him crazy. He felt her tongue graze against his, shy and soft. He attacked. The longer he kissed her the bolder her reaction became. He pulled away slightly but she followed him. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, her hand squeezed the base of his neck pushing him deeper into her mouth. He heard her moan again. He pulled away from her despite her tight grasp on his neck and ripped his shirt off her. Her eyes widened for a second but he crushed her against him kissing her again.

He wanted her. He'd always wanted her, from the moment she sat in his class. He wanted her. He continued to let her know exactly how he felt. He took off his shirt and kissed her again. Her hands roamed over him touching every muscle. She leaned down and kissed his neck. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to be in her. He quickly stripped himself of his clothes and plunged in her. She screamed and bit down. Pain shot through his neck. He stopped moving as the realization of what was happening dawned on him. She was so tight. He felt her move. He tried to steady her with his hands. Her movement to try and get off him was driving him crazy. His lower half screamed to move, to engage in pleasure. But the hot drops of liquid he felt on his neck told him to stop. He held her face in his hands and bent down to look at her. She wouldn't look at him. What the hell had he done!

He stared at her. He couldn't think of anything to say. He was so ashamed. He'd ravaged her like a savage. Her eye lids fluttered, tiny drops of liquid clung to her eyelashes. Her blue eyes steadied and look to his. He was so sorry. God what had he done. His eyes asked for her forgiveness. He leaned down and kissed her softly. His lips touched hers. He was just about to pull away when he felt her respond to him. He accommodated her when her tongue slipped from her mouth and entered his. He began to pull out, the movement was excruciating. His body wanted to go buck wild. He was almost out when she wrapped her legs around his torso and forced him to plunge inside. He thought he'd surely die of the torturous pleasure. He tried to pull out again but she was kissing him forcefully and moving against him. He was confused.

For a moment he reasoned that she should get what she wanted. He would let her lead and experience what she needed. He wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't move. She moaned and drove down into him. He couldn't. He needed to get her off. He'd loose it if he'd let her do what she was doing. She dug her nails into his back and drove into him again. His mind was becoming weak. She did it again and again and he lost all self control. He slammed her against the wall and thrust himself into her. She moaned and screamed at the same time. Her whimpers made him crazy. He continued to thrust into her over and over again. He felt her tighten. She was close. He picked up speed to meet her. Her felt her convulse and then squeeze. She screamed his name. The intensity and her scream was all he could handle. He spilt inside her and she fell over limply on him, exhausted.

-------------------------------------

How was it? Let me know in a review! Hahaha. I enjoy all the reviews I get…yes even the bad ones. Thanks for reading again!


End file.
